Half-Life series' characters
Several Half-Life characters was used by Half-Life Machinima makers. The G-Man The G-Man is a mysterious character throughout the Half Life series. He constantly watches the player and intervenes directly with their actions. He appears to be setting a large plot in motion, although at this time his motives are unknown. The G-Man was in several machinima series such as "Freeman's Mind", "Gmod Idiot Box" and Gman Squad. In "Freeman's Mind " Freeman occasionally runs across The G-man in "Freeman's Mind". He first sees him in the first episode, where he observes him ride in a train parralel to Freeman's. He again sees him in the second episode, where he sees the G-Man arguing with a scientist through sound-proof glass, and assumes the G-man is management. His 3rd appearance is in the 6th episode, where he is on a catwalk above Freeman. Freeman yells at him, asking if he is up there, but gets no response. In episode 10, he observes the G-Man through a window, and asks him to unlock the door. The G-man ignores him, and Freeman assumes it is because the window ins a one way mirror. In episode 12, Freeman again observes the G-Man on a catwalk, and assumes he is the slave master of two scientists he has just met. He tries to meet him, but the G-Man is gone before he can confront him. In "The G-man Squad" The series is his most popular appearance in a Half-Life Machinima. The G-man first appears in the first episode, where he is seen talking with a scientist. The G-man Squad sees him through the window, who breaks through the glass and murders the scientist, sparing the G-man because they think he is cool, likely because they look like him. He appears again in Science, where the G-men attack him, only for it to do no damage, and they assume he is a robot. In "The Gmod Idiot Box" He was mostly portrayed in the series as a random character, used in skits such as the "Falling Down" scene parody, the "electric cart" skit and the "male enhancement" skit. Gordon Freeman He is a playable character throughout the Half-Life series and is the protagonist. He was a scientist from Black Mesa who was involved in an experiment gone wrong. He travels throughout Black Mesa and fights the alien and HECU Grunts to survive. His notable apperance was in a series created by Ross Scott, "Freeman's Mind" and "Full Life Consequences". He also appears in "Gman Squad". In "The G-Man Squad" Gordon Freeman appears in the test chamber, activating the resonance cascade. The Gmen shout at him, telling him not to do it, but he does this anyway. In the next episode, He appears briefly at the beginning of the episode "Science". After the destruction, he is examining a scientist's body. The Gmen surround him and tell him if he doesn't start talking they will shoot him. One of them accidentally fires, and kills him. In Episode 4, during The Gman Show, Gordon Freeman arrives as a guest, and he claims he got to the end of Half-Life 2: Episode Two in 3 seconds. When Xanatos plays the tape showing him doing this, it turns out he just goes and kills Eli Vance in one shot. Gordon Freeman is then shot to death. In Episode 5, when Clyde is speeding through the coast in a jeep, when it blows and flies up in the air, it comes down and falls on top of Freeman, who is waiting by the side of the road. In "Freeman's Mind" Freeman appeared in the series, featuring his thoughts throughout the series. All the episodes always viewed through Gordon's eye(like in the game). He was portrayed as eccentric, ill-tempered and egostasistical and always complain about the architecture of Black Mesa. He believes that all the soldiers in the HECUs are stupid and incompetent, thinking that they mistaked the civilians of Black Mesa as aliens(which the real story is that the soldiers was ordered to kill aliens, including civilians so the incident of Black Mesa could be covered up). He also hates cockroaches. In "Full Life Consequences" He was portrayed in the series as John Freeman's brother. He send an email to John that aliens and monsters are attacking his place and asks for help. John then heads to his brother's place to help him. Later on, John arrived at his place and saw Gordon fighting the "final boss". John helped him by shooting his gun and the bullet hit the "final boss'" eye, giving advantage to Gordon to defeat him. He meets his brother but later, John saw the "next boss" and warned Gordon. Gordon tells him to get out of here as fast as he can and the "next boss" stepped on him. The next episode showed Gordon lying on a crater(where he got stepped at). During the final part of the episode, John saw Gordon lying on the ground and cried, but Gordon later got latched by a headcrab on his head, turning him to a headcrab zombie, leading to a cliffhanger. He appeared in a non-canonical episode of the series, with Gordon discovered a radioactive isotope that has a quarter-life instead of half-life. Later, it has been stolen by an evil guy who wants to cause meltdown to Dallas. It hit quarter-life and Gordon was on a telephone asking how to contain a situation, but he got an idea by transporting the building of Dallas through a portal. He succeeded but got caught by a person. In the final chapter of the series, Dark Man reveals himself to be Gordon Freeman because Combine took him and put science on him. He later fights with his brother, John Freeman. John later kicked his face, removing the "science(a Combine mask)" from his face, gets to his good side and told John to save the "humens" and Henry Freeman. He dies with a smile on his face. Dr. Kleiner He is a scientist formerly worked for Black Mesa. His notable appearance in a Half-Life machinima is "The Gmod Idiot Box" as UberKleiner. In "The Gmod Idiot Box" He mostly appears in the series as UberKleiner(which was said in DasBoSchitt's blog that he got fused by a movie "Dumb and Dumber" when we was watching it, due to the hacking epidemic throughout City 17) and sometimes always ask "Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?". HECU Grunts He appeared in the original Half-Life and its expansion as soldiers that were sent into the facility to cover up the incident happened in Black Mesa. They don't just kill the aliens, but scientists(who thinks that the military were here to rescue them), so that the incident could be covered up. In "Freeman's Mind" Freeman first meets them in Episode 12. He thinks that the military was stupid and incompetent, thinking that they mistake him for an alien. Throughout the series, he encountered more soldiers as they shoot him. In "Gman Squad" They only appeared in "Grunts". The Gman Squad wanted to kill a scientist but the soldiers kill the latter, with one Gman says that "nobody steals my kill" and the group later kills the soldiers. The Combine They are an interdimensional alien race that has conquered earth, and the majority of forces encountered in the Half Life 2 series are part of the Combine's transhuman military forces, modified human soldiers fitted with Combine technology. They appeared in Half-Life machinimas such as "Civil Protection, "The G-Man Squad" and "Full-Life Consequences". In "Civil Protection" They appeared in the series the same as the Half-Life 2 and its episodic sequels do: conquered Earth. Mike & Dave joined the Civil Protection as part of the Combine. In "The G-Man Squad" They had an appearance in the series in Bored Meeting, when Clyde was driving a buggy, he hits some Combine soldiers on a station from Half-Life 2(where a crane is located). They made another appearance in Boris and Clyde and was their main appearance throughout the series as they chased Boris and Clyde. At the end of the episode, the duo got shot by a group of Combines on the lighthouse. They later come to duo's dead body, with one Combine that says "What now, ya faggot?" In "Full Life Consequences" Just like Half-Life 2, they conquered Earth, portrayed in the series as hating "humens" and came from "science and outer space". When Henry Freeman shoot two Civil Protection officers, it cheered up many citizens, causing a war on the city. As they fight the "humens", they were defeated by John Freeman. The world was nice and there was no Combines after that.